Robert Witterel
. |deduction_rating=One |origin=England |roster_#=1 |appearances=15 |voiced_by=Rob Townsend }}Robert Witterel was an English captain of the Obra Dinn during its final voyage in 1802. He committed suicide with a gun as the last person alive on board until 1807. Story Captain Witterel was captain of the Obra Dinn and assisted by Filip Dahl, his steward. He was married to Abigail Hoscut Witterel, a passenger aboard the Obra Dinn, and her brother William Hoscut served as Witterel's first mate. He was first seen sentencing Hok-Seng Lau to death by firing line.In After a failed mutinous expedition led by Second Mate Edward Nichols left him as the sole survivor, Chioh Tan, at that point the last Formosan on board, shot Nichols.The mutiny spands Chapters III and IV, shooting takes place in . Witterel, with Huang Li acting as translator, had Tan interrogated about the killing of Nichols, the Formosan chest, and a group of mermaids brought along. Before Tan could say anything more than that a shell must be protected, a mermaid shot a spike that struck him dead.In . Later, Witterel interrogated Dahl on his motives for attacking seaman John Naples. When Dahl stated that the mermaids carry a curse and urged him to throw them back, Witterel ordered him to be locked up in the lazarette.In . While a Kraken was attacking the ship, Witterel was in the lazarette ordering the mermaids to call off the Kraken, lest he kill them all.In and part 3. He then possibly threw two shells overboard,He claims the shells are at bottom of the ocean in but seaman Henry Brennan does not believe Witterel. Given that shells have driven people mad on board earlier and Brennan along with two other crew members incited a mutiny without any other explanation, it is possible, although not confirmed in the narrative, that the shells are still on board. and the storm had abated. Later, Witterel apparently authorized the surgeon Dr. Henry Evans, passengers Jane Bird and Emily Jackson, and stewards Paul Moss and Davey James to leave the ship. He intervened on their behalf when topman Leonid Volkov attempted to prevent them from escaping.In . Hoscut, topman Lewis Walker, and seaman Henry Brennan attempted a mutiny and ordered Witterel to extort the shells he allegedly had. Even though Witterel revealed that he did not have the shells with him anymore, the crew attacked him anyway, and Witterel had to kill them all.In , , and Overcome with grief, Witterel sat beside the body of Abigail and shot himself.In . It seems that Witterel and Hoscut were close friends, as Witterel referred to Hoscut as such while lamenting his death. The East India Company insurance assessment on the Obra Dinn incident finds Witterel guilty of murder of 4 crew mates. His estate is forfeited to the Crown because of his suicide.Stated in the insurance assessment book in the epilogue if Witterel's fate is deduced correctly. Identification Witterel can be identified without a doubt. He is addressed as a captain in where the game starts. Appearances Witterel appears in 15 memories, being one of the most-frequently seen characters. Chronologically, he first appears in . He perishes in . He is first introduced to the player in , which is the first memory in the game. His corpse is among those still on the ship when she drifts back into Falmouth. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Justice at Sea sketch References Category:Officers Category:Died in The End